The present invention disclosed herein relates to a jig for performing cutting process on the inner surface of a cylindrical reflector made of an aluminum alloy and having a thickness of a thin plate by a high-precision cutting process, the jig comprising an upper jig and a lower jig having a shape corresponding to the exterior of the cylindrical reflector which is a Winston cone formed with parabolic curves.
Generally, since infrared cameras used in the field of aerospace technology is a high resolution optical system that can be used for a military camera as well as general observation for ecosystem changes or environmental contaminations, the infrared cameras belong to an advanced technology and the sharing of the technology has been avoided. Accordingly, for autonomous acquisition and management of an infrared image, the self-development of a high resolution infrared camera is essential, and the optical design, manufacturing, and evaluation technologies are necessarily needed.
Since Space Observation Camera (SOC) of the Multi-purpose Infra Red Imaging System (MIRIS) that is being recently studied observes the deep space of 3K continuously through the attitude control of a satellite on a Sun-synchronous orbit, the telescope and the Dewar are cooled to about 200K or less by radiation cooling. In order to effectively help this natural cooling, the SOC of the MIRIS is equipped with a heat insulating plate, a cylindrical reflector with parabolic cross-section (Winston cone baffle), a shielding plate, a 30-layered Multi Layer Insulation (MLI), and a Glass Fiber Reinforced Plastic (GFRP) pipe support.
The present invention is to provide an aerospace infrared camera reflector having a cylindrical shape in which the upper part of the infrared image system has a diameter smaller than that of the lower part, is extended to form a parabolic aspherical surface, and is made of an aluminum alloy of a thin plate structure, by seeking for the optimal conditions for high-precision cutting process and manufacturing the parabolic aspherical reflector (Winston cone) with the cutting process.